1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to sine wave generators, and particularly to the generation of a frequency and amplitude stable sine wave by digital means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems such as in the control field require the generation of a reference waveform which is of an extremely precise frequency and amplitude. Many sine wave generators provide an output signal which is subject to frequency or amplitude drift and if used for precise measurement applications, can result in erroneous control signals tending to degrade system operation. More accurate sine wave generators tend to be extremely complex and rather costly.
The present invention provides for a sine wave generator which is precisely controlled in frequency and amplitude by digital techniques in a relatively simple and inexpensive arrangement.
The present invention also finds application in those systems which require two or more precise sine waves which are accurately controlled in phase with respect to one another.